The present invention relates generally to mobile antennas, and more particularly to a mounting assembly for a mobile antenna which allows the angle of the antenna to be adjusted with respect to an underlying mounting surface.
In recent years the increased use of personal mobile communications equipment, particularly equipment intended for use on the citizens band, has created the need for high-frequency mobile antennas which can be easily mounted to external vehicle surfaces, such as trunk lids and fenders. Unfortunately, such surfaces are often either not flat or not horizontal, making it difficult to obtain the vertical orientation of the mobile antenna required for optimum transmitting and receiving efficiency.
Prior art mobile antennas intended for mounting on horizontal mounting surfaces utilized one or more pivotal connections between the antenna base and the supporting surface. This resulted in an undesirably large and complex structure which was not aesthetically pleasing. Furthermore, such assemblies were not readily removable from the antenna and did not allow the antenna to be directly mounted in applications where no angular adjustment was necessary.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved antenna mounting assembly for a mobile antenna which allows the antenna to be vertically positioned regardless of the slope of the body panel on which the mounting assembly is affixed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved antenna mounting assembly which can be readily removed from an antenna to allow the antenna to be mounted directly to a supporting surface.